Smackdown Results: Week 2
Theme Song and Logo Event Match 1- New Face Battle Royal The match began with a lot of comotion and fighting. Titus O'Neil got eliminated very fast with a Gore by Rhyno but then Rhyno took a huge Buckle Bomb into a Spinning Powerbomb by Elgin to be eliminated. Elgin went a tear destroying everyone in his path and hitting a gigantic Elavated Double Arm DDT on Dallas for the elimination. Then they're were 3, Elgin hit both Kennedy and Booker with lariats but was caught by Booker with a Bookend for the elimination. The crowd went silent to see Elgin be eliminated and clapped as Elgin left the ring for his outstanding preformance. Kennedy tried for his Mic Check but was reversed into a Bookend followed up by the Axe Kick for the win. Match 2- United Kingdom vs Big Show and Kane Sheamus was ringside during this and distracted Kane early into the match so Regal did take advantage, McIntrye got tagged in and it was pretty the demolishion of Kane, McIntrye went for his Future Shock to be reversed into a Sideslam as Kane got the much needed tag to the Big Show, Show took control quickly as he was a tornado blew threw the arena. Regal, McIntrye and even Sheamus were knocked out for the win. After the match Kane and Show enjoyed the win until the appreance of Sting. Sting came down to the ring, and pointed his bat at the 2 men as a warning sign and was propelled back to the stands. JBL makes his debut JBL: You know what this country needs, a true United States Champion, Chris Benoit is a Canadian scum, he doesn't deserve to be the US Champion. Benoit's music hits Benoit: Bradshaw, I got no time to deal with your United States speech, just leave before I cripple you. JBL: Chris, I will wait for you to give me a US Title Shot. Alright? Eddie Guerrero and as well Wade Barrett make their ways out. Eddie: Esse, you don't get the point of US, freedom, opportunity, not this crap. Barrett: As a British man, I deseve the US Title as much as Eddie and Chris do, plus I have a rematch clause, so shut the hell up. Benoit goes up the stage and grabs Eddie too, Benoit: He's not worth it, he's just scared. Match 3- MCMG vs The Hardys Shelley and Sabin get a fantasic ovation as they make their debuts to WWE, The Hardys come out in different entrances and just stay out of each others way, which hurts them because Sabin and Shelley use great tandem offense to wear down Jeff. Jeff needs the tag, but Matt jumps off the ropes. Sabin and Shelley feel bad for Jeff so they let him get up, but the first thing he does is run after Matt and they start battling. Sabin and Shelley win by countout. Match 4- Jack Swagger vs Dolph Ziggler Ziggler goes off of anger and mostly energy, but falls to the power of Jack Swagger as he takes control. Ziggler makes a huge comeback after 5-10 minutes of just working and wearing down but after Ziggler hit the Zig Zag, JBL came runnig out and distracts the referee as Swagger hits Ziggler with a chair. Swagger gets the win and JBL and Swagger, The Real Americans as they call themself start to enjoy their victory, start to beatdown on Ziggler but Cesaro comes running out of the locker room and stroms to the ring and starts uppercutting and swinning Swagger and JBL. Cesaro looks like a absolute beast as he saves Ziggler from being destroyed, Ziggler thanks him and Cesaro lets him walk away so he can make a statement. Cesaro: Swagger, you never do that to anyone, you don't understand the real American way, freedom and fighting for everything you got, EARNING IT. Swagger you haven't earn Sh!t. NOTHING! Match 5- IT Factors vs Phenomenal Ones Both teams starting brawling until Styles brings Aries into the ring, and this is what you call wrestling, the transitions and smoothness of Aries and Styles was flawless. Aries and Styles after double Lariat tagged in their partners. The styles (No pun intended) of Morrison and Roode were total opposite of each other, Roode used his power while Morrison took quick and calculated reversals to take control. Roode had to tag back in Aries, same with Morrison. Styles went for his Sprial Tap but missed. Aries called up Styles and hits a Head busting Brain Buster. Roode spears Morrison as Aries gets the ring. Styles shakes Aries' and Roode's hands and Morrison does the same, great show of sportsmanship by all 4 men but when Styles and Morrison were about to leave a beatdown insued, Aries and Roode leaving Styles and Morrison bloody messes. Main Event- Team Angle vs The Radicalz and Returning Rey Mysterio Rey gets a huge reaction, returning to his home, SmackDown. A lot of fast paced, speed was on Rey's team side. Angle did take advantage of Rey though slowing him down and just dominating with great mat-based techinnal wrestling. Rey got the tag into Eddie. Eddie made the comeback for the team and ended up winning for his team with a Frog Splash onto Haas. Contract Signing Lesnar and his manager Paul Heyman make their way out. Then the return of Big Evil Undertaker made his way out with the World Championship around his neck. A very quiet beginning as both men don't think they need to talk, just get this done and move on. But as Lesnar was about to sign, Batista's music hit. Batista: Don't think I'm not going to be in this match. I have a rematch clause. Heyman gets a microphone Heyman: As the new GM of SmackDown, I do believe you have one. Sign your name on the dotted line. As Batista was about to sign, Team Angle comes running out and attacks all 3 men until Guerrero, Benoit and Mysterio save it but then we break out into a 9 person brawl. Heyman: FINE! I see this is going to go so here's what is going to happen, at Backlash will have 6 man Elmination Chamber match. Undertaker you will defend against Brock, Kurt, Batista, Eddie and Chris. As for you 4, Team Angle will defend the Tag Team Titles against Rey Mysterio and this man. Rob Van Dam's music hits and he runs down a it breaks into 2 different brawls to end the show Next Week Rob Van Dam vs Shelton Benjamin Rey Mysterio vs Charlie Haas Kurt Angle vs Undertaker Brock Lesnar vs Chris Benoit Eddie Guerrero vs Batista Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler vs The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and JBL)